Scholsen
Scholsen is the slash ship between James and Winn from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Winn and James are properly introduced by Kara as they simultaneously learn that the other knows her secret identity. They immediately have a bit of a rivalry going, as Winn clearly has feelings for Kara while James and Kara have an unspoken romantic pull between them. The guys help Kara navigate general crises in National City in an effort to rewrite Supergirl's rough start and change people's minds about her role as a superhero, with great success. Season 3 SCHOTT THROUGH THE HEART Team Supergirl is out for Karaoke night. Winn is about to sing when a news report on the tv shows that his dad died. He leaves the bar, and his friends are about to follow, but James stops them, letting them know he'll talk to Winn. Outside Winn paces, when James joins him. Winn says that he just needs a second, James asking if he can stay with him. Winn says that nothing's going to change that his dad is dead, since he had contact with him, but James tells him that it doesn't stop him from having feelings. Winn claims he doesn't feel anything, and tells James to go back inside, but James says he's not. Winn's okay with that. As the DEO is being cleaned up from the "Flying Monkey" attack, James asks Winn about his mother, Mary. Winn wants her to leave, believing she doesn't have the right to come back into his life after abandoning him. He realizes that James thinks he should let her, James insisting that Winn needs it. Winn says that it was her choice to leave and things would have been different if she hadn't but James stops him from continuing, since going down that thought process would do more harm than good. Winn ignores him, and James tells him that he had blamed his mom for his dad's death, since she was there. Getting over that took a while, and neither of them can change what happened, but Winn still has a chance to talk over things with his mom. Winn, James and Kara enter an abandoned factory looking for Mary when they are attacked by drones. Kara holds them off as she tells Winn and James to go find Mary. They run through the factory, being attacked by a deadly toy, but James is able to knock it away with his Guardian shield. Winn see's Mary just as more of the toys show up. James tells him to go get her while he holds them off. Winn is able to save his mom. OF TWO MINDS Winn is infected by Pestilence and taken to the DEO infirmary where James visits him. Winn is happy to see him and tells J'onn to tell him he's not dying, since they're giving him the cure. He asks how Winn is, Winn loopily telling him he needs to be at CatCo. James tells him he's got reporters working on everything. Winn is getting worse from the sickness and laments to James how just after fixing things with his mom, he's going to die. James thinks he's going to get better and doesn't want Winn to go to that mental place. Winn starts to think about how much of his life was great despite the circumstances and how his friends were the best part of his life. The two start to cry and Winn starts to think he's become too late to do everything in his life. James tells him he's going to do everything, just as he passes out. Moments Season 3 Schott Through the Heart *James goes with Winn to his father's funeral *James saves Winn from one of the flying monkey's *Winn says he's coming with to save his mom, but James tells him that's what they want Of Two Minds *Winn and James touch fingers when Winn is infected by Blight *James is with Winn when he worsens from the Blight *James calls Lena to get her to find a cure for the Blight that's affecting Winn Fanon On AO3 it is the second most written ship for both Winn and James. It is also the twenty first written ship in the Supergirl (TV 2015) tag. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : :James/Winn tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : Gallery 316olschott.jpg|Of Two Minds 316jameswinn.jpg|Of Two Minds 314olschott.jpg|Schott Through The Heart Olschott 314.png|Schott Through The Heart olschott.jpg Notes and references Navigation